


PARADISE

by startrek22



Series: SMASH CAMP [7]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Fanon Name for Villager, Sappy, Villager uses a text-to-speech app to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrek22/pseuds/startrek22
Summary: On another nice island evening, Isabelle gets a note.Part of the ‘SMASH CAMP’ universe, set after Smash Ultimate.
Relationships: Shizue | Isabelle/Villager
Series: SMASH CAMP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779538
Kudos: 9





	PARADISE

Living and working on an island was certainly an unique experience. Still, it was a nice change of pace from Isabelle’s previous job, as a secretary for a now-retired mayor. When Mr. Nook announced his plans for an ‘island getaway package’, she seized on the chance for a nonstop vacation.

Well... that was ONE of the reasons. There may or may not have been another factor, coming from when the old mayor announced he was heading off, as well.

She still called him “Mr. Mayor” sometimes, out of habit, but most people just called him something along the lines of “the Villager”. Come to think of it, no one knew his real name, but he didn’t seem to mind his title - not even her! He only communicated through basic gestures, and he seemed to have gotten along fine that way.

They’d been through a heck of a journey off at Smash - all those wayward spirits, needing to be set free and guided home. Now, they both needed a change of pace. Plus, she liked being around the Villager! He was kind, sweet, thoughtful, a great planner, gentle, cute...

_...  Ahem. _

So, she’d moved off to the island, passing the days with fruity tropical drinks and fireside chats with neighbors. Then, one afternoon, Nook came to her with a note.

“West cliffside,” it said; “6 PM.” She’d know the Villager’s handwriting anywhere.

“Ah, yes, yes!” Nook nodded merrily. “He’s been working on a large project there for some time.. I think he wants to show you.”

At the appointed time, Isabelle headed through the forest and up the hilly path, to the cliffside that overlooked the sunset. The scene she found there was quite a shock: the whole area had been re-arranged, sculpted into a beautiful flower garden, lined with cherry trees and hedgerows. A fountain stood in the middle, quietly spouting. 

“Mr. Villager! Did you do all this?”  
  
He nodded, then raised a hand. She paused, as he pulled up some sort of app on his Nook Phone. At a moderate speed, he punched in a combination of letters, then held the phone up.

“Nook showed me this app.” the phone spoke, in a stilted, sing-songy voice. “I can say anything I want, now!”  
  
”That’s great, Mr. Villager!”

He put a hand up, again, and put in some more letters.

“Toby.”  


  
”.. Toby?”  


  
Toby nodded. 

“.. Were you able to speak, before?” Isabelle tilted her head. Her friend shook his head. He kept typing, taking several long pauses to choose what words to use.

“I want to tell you something. I’ve wanted to say this for a while.”  
  
The dog raised an eyebrow, as he kept typing - somewhat nervously.

“You’re my best friend. You brighten my day. I like spending time with you, and I want to keep spending time with you. I want to be with you, for a long time.”  
  
”I love you.”

Knowing that Isabelle was going to faint at this news, Toby had been careful to lay out a series of benches and pillows within reach. She’d had a crush on him for years, and she hadn’t been the best at covering it up. He’d wanted to say this since they got back from Smash; when their lives were at risk, the lives of everyone they knew, and they came so close to never seeing each other, again. After stumbling over dizzily, the villager stepped forward to help his friend sit down. Then, he hopped up next to her.

The sunset was as magnificent as it always was; fluffy purple and smooth orange overlapping together, with the dark yellow sun dipping below the sea. 

“Mr. Mayor- Villager- Toby- I..”

He kept looking out, quietly smiling. Then, he heard sniffling, and he turned his head over.

Isabelle was crying, full-out tears of joy; Toby didn’t think it was possible for someone to cry that much. She was crying so much, she was starting to hiccup while crying, a blubbering mess. But, as always, even when she was totally overwhelmed, she was beautiful. So, he just took her hand, and kept looking.  
  
And, as the sun kept setting, and he felt her resting her head on his shoulder, he knew that this island really was a paradise.


End file.
